Changelog 1.139
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.139 will take place on Wednesday, November 14, 2018. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For the detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Changes *We recently made some optimizations to sorting in the inventory, which resulted in a change in how sets were ordered. After receiving feedback, we have decided to make sure that all set buildings are now grouped together with their respective sets. *In HTML5, we found that the transparency on un-started research in the tech tree made it difficult to read. This has been adjusted so it matches the Flash version's transparency. *We made sure that players using very high resolution displays can not zoom out so far that their city is smaller than their browser window, resulting in blank space on their map. Bugfixes *We have slightly modified the button for buying Forge Points with coins, which should also fix a display issue when it's cost was greater than six figures long. *In HTML5 where the Tavern tablecloths and flooring sometimes disappeared when visiting another's Tavern. *There was an issue where the inventory button in the Blueprint Found window was non-responsive. This has been fixed. *We fixed an issue in the quest overview where sometimes when you have multiple tasks ongoing, the progress bar of the bottom quest would not be fully visible. *We fixed an issue where time based bonuses for crew members in the HUBs were displayed in seconds, not hours and minutes *Won battles in Ranking was not including the value of standalone battles (e.g. Daily Challenges) in ranking. This has now been resolved. *We fixed an issue where the count of inventory items won (e.g. Fragments) were not displayed correctly until the game had been refreshed. *We fixed a graphical issue where the construction sites of some 3x1 buildings were displaced. They should now be in their right place! *Sometimes buildings would reposition themselves when running an animation. Now your buildings will no longer move around without your permission. Mobile This is the mobile section of the changelog. These are things that you won't see on the desktop version of the game or only concern the mobile interface or functionality. Keep in mind that the time the mobile update becomes available depends on the stores and can be some days after the release of the browser version. So don't be surprised if you don't see the update on your devices just yet! *Special buildings like The Ship produce extra things when motivated, but you couldn't always see this when tapping on them in your city. Now you can! *Additionally, we have fixed an issue where the stars and tooltips were missing from polished decorations. External Links Official changelog Official changelog (mobile) Category:Changelog